Overprotect
by SheikHunt1385
Summary: This is focused around Sheik, from Sheik's POV and she is the overprotective sister/brother. Now I hope you will read and review, thanks. Modern!Female Sheik.
1. The first day

**A/N: Hello, before I say anything, the Legend Of Zelda title strictly belongs to nintendo and I'm sure you all know some other of my stories. Due to uncreativity in those subjects, I've turned my attention towards modern Zelda AU. Read and Review and tell me if you want the normal Zelda stuff. Also, almost all of the chapters are on Sheik's P.O.V. Sheik is actually a female but nobody in the Fanficition knows that so they refer to her as a he almost all of the time and only her parents know that she's a she. Also (s)he is very protective of Zelda, her sister. Thank you for taking your time to read this, if you... read this...**

I was in the hall, my mom constantly telling me what and how I should do. "Keep your sister safe. Get good grades, respect the teachers and..." She is constantly repeating things IN CASE I forgot. Which I really haven't. They are drilled into my memory now that my mom has repeated it for like, the fiftieth time. Zelda walks down the stairs "Sorry. Sorry mom, sorry Sheik!" I just nod it off. "Bye mom!" we both say and our mom kisses us on our cheeks. We walk out, leading to the street. A taxi is waiting for us. It's the school taxi. They only do this for the first day. After that, we have rooms at school. Thank Hylia my mom convinced the school to have me and Zelda in one room. But we have one other roommate, I've been informed.

We enter the taxi, with my sister. There are two other students in the remaining seats. One is wearing a green T-shirt? Not popular in my book. And the other one... I sigh at seeing Ganondorf. He is bigger than some of the teachers! And those teachers are freaking tall! Oh well. Gotta roll with it.

Luckily, we reach the school, and the taxi leaves us at the school gates? I didn't know the upgraded it. Oh, you didn't know that I am a Junior year and Zelda is a freshman? Wow. We walk into the main courtyard. It's FULL of students. I grab Zelda's wrist and walk towards where the schedules would be given by a young man. We walked over to him. I looked back, not seeing Ganondorf and that boy with the green T-shirt. I turn my gaze to the man and say "Hi . Nice day, isn't it?" he scoffed and said "Here's your schedule, Sheik. And your sister? Here's hers" I immediately grab my schedule and Zelda's. I examine them both, one by one. I tell Zelda, as we're walking away, towards the fountain "Alright, we have classes together almost everyday except Mondays and Fridays. Promise me you won't be hurt!" she replies "I promise!" her voice very squeaky. Today is monday, so... Crap.

Luckily, for me and Zelda, the first class is history, which we both have together. I sit next to where Zelda would be. And she sits next to me. Okay, everything is going okay... Oh I forgot my book! I jump out of my seat (Teacher still hasn't arrived) and sprint towards my locker, taking my book and running back. In my way, Ganondorf trips me and the book is thankfully, still safe in my arms. I walk it off back to class. I sit back next to Zelda, a few signs of the incident but Zelda wouldn't really know. The teacher comes into class and teaches us... Well... History. After history, math and then recess. I grab Zelda's hand, sprinting towards our locker. We put our books in our lockers and we get to the yard where we recess! I don't really do anything, I just walk around but Zelda is playful. So I have to watch after her. She talks with other girls, which I know fairly well. Then she wants to talk to that green T-shirt guy. I immediately sharpen my ears to hear their conversation when I look like I'm not paying attention. Zelda starts with "Hi, I'm Zelda. What's your name?"

-My name is Link

-That's a nice name

-Thanks.

-Wh-what classes do you have?

-I mainly have Hylian, Zoran and math, the ones I like the most.

-I like to learn Zoran language too!

-That's great! Who's that?

-Oh my... Brother. His name is..

I cut her off with "I'm Sheik. Are you a Freshman, Link?" he nods and says "You seem to be.." I squint my eyes into a slit to make sure he knows not to say another word. He gets quiet and just looks at me and Zelda.

The bell rings and Link and Zelda - Much to my dismay - got into the building before me and just went towards the Zoran class, the class which I didn't have. The second I wanted to get in, Ganondorf blocked me. "Ugh" I only huff and try to walk around him, which he blocks me again. "Listen you-" and he then pushes me back. I hit the ground fairly hard. I use my strength to hold my head up, only to see that Ganondorf isn't there. The school nurse is here to take me to the nursery. So... Damnit.

 **This was written in a weekend, mind you. Also, as mentioned, please read and review and tell me if you like the more modern feel, thanks.**


	2. You like Checkers?

**Hello again, boys and girls and attack helicopters, I'm gonna continue this, after a few weeks. The icing on the cake. So, one review from Proovy, I believe he/she was, asked me to make Sheik a bit nicer to Link. That will be done probably in the next chapter, for in this one, I have a different plan. Let us begin this, doods:**

Ouch. I wake up in the nurse's office after my head hit the ground. I didn't get killed, thank Hylia. I stand up slowly, seeing one nurse smile at me.

"HHey, Sheik. Remember me?" she asks.

"Oh uhh... No I don't think so, ma'am" she giggles at my reply and says "Well, ma'am is okay enough." as she then helps me fully stand up. She gives me a few warnings -warnings that I've heard a thousand times- and then I walk out of the nurse's office.

Well, I see Zelda and Link talking at the lockers, and I walk up to them.

"Oh Hi, big brother. Where were you?" my sister asks with a voice akin to that of a child, fitting I guess.

"Nothing, just got delayed a bit. No worries." I'm happy that the nurses didn't put a bandage on me.

"So, come on Zel, let's get our room keys"I hold my little sister's hand and walk to the rooms/dorms building. The guy who holds the keys there is low and behold: Girahim again.

" , I thought you didn't work here." I say with the utmost honesty.

"Well Sheik, surprises everywhere. And here are your keys. Hello, little girl, Zelda, yes?" as he gives me the keys and looks at Zelda. I got no problems with adults talking to my sis like that, but only if they're people I know I can trust. I take the keys and look at my room number: 31-3.

"Yes. You know my brother?"

"Yes, he's very... Interesting."

I interrupt them with a thanks, and then we walk over to room 31-3. And the "-3" is the number of roommates here. One is me, the other is Zelda. We enter the room, turn on the lights.

It's a nice room. It has three beds, two being closer together, possibly belonging to me and Zelda, a desk with three chairs, another desk next to the wall -like the first one- and said wall has a mirror attached onto it. A kitchen, not much there. The kitchen isn't a separate room, but a separate area of room. And the bathroom, obviously a separate room.

I put my backpack next to one bed that I want to own, and point to the other one for Zelda, which she puts her backpack on the bed.

Then I hear the door open. It's...

"Oh, Hi Zelda. Hi Sheik." Damnit.

It was Link. Great... Well I guess I can give him a chance.

"Hi Link!" Zelda says in a high-pitched voice.

I only wave my hand slightly before taking books and notebooks out of my backpack, putting them on the desk with the chairs, sit on one, and start doing homework.

I hear Zelda and Link talking and I just don't mind it.

 _\- after the homework is done._

I stand up, having finished my homework. It's 15:12 right now. Nice.

Zelda and Link are playing Checkers.

I sit next to my sister and watch them play. Zelda is actually pretty good.

When their game finishes with Zelda winning, I ask my sister "What were you doing when I wasn't here, Zel?" to which she laughs and responds

"Mom taught me."

Link also smiles, and then I turn my attention towards him, "So, Link. How was your day?"

"It was good..."

"Good to hear. A fan of Checkers, I see."

"Yes." he says in an uncertain voice. Obviously he's lying. He only wanted to play Checkers to capture my sister's heart a bit more. What a trickster.

I hear a knock on the door, and immediately jump to answer it. It was one of the principal's right hand men.

"Greetings Sheik. Greetings Link and Zelda. So, I have some news in the form of papers." after that he started giving me three papers, one for myself, the other two, obvious.

"Thank you, sir." I simply say and close the door. Before giving it to Zelda and Link I read it to...

Oh no... A prom dance!?

 **Epic twiiiiiiist!**


End file.
